<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the symphony and the soliloquy by literaryblossoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726392">the symphony and the soliloquy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryblossoms/pseuds/literaryblossoms'>literaryblossoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, synesthete!jihoon, synesthete!jihoon has been living in my head rent-free for months help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryblossoms/pseuds/literaryblossoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has never had trouble describing voices. But Soonyoung was, as usual, annoyingly intriguing in his uniqueness.</p><p>The musings of a whipped synesthete!Jihoon on the colour(s) of Kwon Soonyoung's voice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the symphony and the soliloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>chromesthesia</strong>: <strong>(or sound-to-colour synesthesia)</strong> is a type of synesthesia in which sound involuntarily evokes an experience of color, shape, and movement</p><p>i'd like to say that, though I have chromesthesia, this is more of a poetic dramatization of synesthesia than an accurate depiction (of mine, at least) because i just really like writing all flowery and stuff. i hope you enjoy this little ficlet though :]!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon has never had trouble describing voices. </p><p>While some may use cadence and toneーperhaps even techniqueーJihoon always weaves his descriptions with the myriad that he can't close his eyes without seeing. Most voices were consistent, remaining analogous, or even monochromatic, in the range of hues they could appear in. But Soonyoung was, as usual, annoyingly intriguing in his uniqueness. </p><p>As Hoshi, he could soar into fiery reds and oranges one moment, then dive effortlessly into frigid blues and purples in the nextーthe freefall and shift in temperature always leaving Jihoon breathless. </p><p>As Soonyoung, however, his voice was unwaveringly gold. It was a stark contrast to the evershifting spectrum of Hoshi, but in all the time Jihoon had known him, the colour of his voice had never changed. It was a constantーone of the only ones Jihoon had in his unpredictable lifeーand he had learned to cherish it, to find solace in it. </p><p>It didn't stop him from puzzling over it though, viewing the enigma of Kwon Soonyoung with equal amounts of bemusement and childish indignation that he, of all people, was throwing a wrench in Jihoon's perfectly good track record. Because if you asked Jihoon to describe Soonyoung's voice, he wouldn't honestly know how to start. Does he amalgamate both Hoshi and Soonyoung, or does he explain them and their colours as the separate personas his chromesthesia views them as? Jihoon lets out a quiet huff at the thought, frustrated. </p><p>And you'd think Soonyoung's bombastic personality would've translated into the pomp and vibrancy of yellow. But, somehow, yellow felt too juvenile, too <em>flashy</em> to truly and fully represent Soonyoung's voice. </p><p>No, it was definitely gold. Though, describing the exact hue of gold was another fumble. </p><p>Soonyoung's voice was gold like dappled sunlight filtering through leaves; gold like well-loved childhood trophies decorating the wall of a bedroom; gold like the dandelions that dotted the fields when spring arrived; gold like the summer sun against an azure sky; gold like the autumn leaves that drifted on the winds of change. </p><p>It was a gold that held the warmth of nights by a fireplace so strongly that he could feel ghost traces of heat dancing across his skin; a gold that reminded him of happiness, of comfort, of life and love and... and... </p><p>Home. Soonyoung reminded him of home. </p><p>Jihoon paused, feeling his face slowly heat up at the realization. He let himself follow the train of thought for a minute more, before shyly tucking it away for another day. </p><p>
  <em>One enigma at a time, Jihoon, one enigma at a time. </em>
</p><p>Turning back to the half-finished song he had been working on, he put on his headphones and sailed out once again onto the sea of colour, knowing that the golden horizon would always be there for him when he returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wew, this draft has been sitting in my notes app for months now and I finally decided to finish it because my internet went down. if you're curious: yes, i see soonyoung's voice as gold and that's basically what inspired this fic. sorry if it's messy or lacks flow; i'm still very much an amateur writer (can you tell I didn't know how to end this fic pfft). comments and kudos are greatly appreciated though!</p><p>note: this (as in, both this work and posting fics) is probably going to be a one-off thing unless inspiration strikes me again so thank you for stopping by! see yall when that happens~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>